parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian of Notre Dame part 19 "The Court of Miracles"
(The chamber is now fully lit, and Dimitri and Garrett are surrounded by skeletons. They force them to their knees in front of a now unmasked Roger Radcliff.) * Roger Radcliff: Well, well, well. What have we here? * Skeleton 1: Trespassers! * Skeleton 2: Spies! * Garrett: We are not spies! * Dimitri: Can't you listen-- * (Dimitri and Garrett are both gagged.) * Roger Radcliff: Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. * (Dimitri and Garrett are led into a complete underground town, teeming with knights.) * Roger Radcliff/Knights: (Singing) Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair. Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles... * Roger Radcliff: Hello, you're there! * Knights: (Singing) Where the lame can walk, and the blind can see * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) But the dead don't talk, so you won't be around to reveal what you've found! * Roger Radcliff/Knights: (Singing) We have a method for spies and intruders rather like hornets protecting their hive. * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) Here in the court of Miracles... * Roger Radcliff/Knights: (Singing) Where it's a miracle if you get out alive! * (Dimitri and Garrett have been taken up to a platform, where nooses are placed around their necks.) * Roger Radcliff: Gather around, everybody! There's good "noose" tonight! * (The knights laugh.) * Roger Radcliff: It's a double header, a couple of Shan Yu's spies! * (The crowd boos.) * Roger Radcliff: And not just any spies! His captain of the guard, and his loyal, bell ringing henchman! * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles, I am the lawyers and judge all in one. We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun. * (Roger is about to pull the handle to drop the floor out from underneath Dimitri and Garrett.) * Roger Radcliff: Any last words? (Dimitri and Garrett mumble through their gags) That's what they all say! * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) Now that we've seen all the evidence... * Pongo: Wait! I object! * Roger Radcliff: Overruled! * Pongo: I Object! * Roger Radcliff: Quiet! * Pongo: Dang. * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) We find you totally inoccent... which is the worst crime of all... * Roger Radcliff/Knights: (Singing) So you're going to hang! * (Roger is about to pull the handle, when he stops at Kayley's shout) * Kayley: Stop! * Dimitri/Garrett: (Muffled) Kayley! * Kayley: These men aren't spies--they're our friends! * (Kayley removes the nooses and gags.) * Roger Radcliff: Why didn't they say so!?! * Dimitri/Garrett: We did say so! * Kayley: (Points at Garrett) This is the soldier that saved the Grand Duke's family, (Points at Dimitri) and Dimitri helped me escape the cathedral. * Garrett: (Shouts to crowd) We came to warn you! Shan Yu's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand huns. * Kayley: Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately! * (Knights begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. Kayley moves close to Garrett.) * Kayley: You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. * (As she moves closer, Garrett sees Dimitri's depressed look.) * Garrett: Don't thank me. Thank Dimitri. Without his help, I would never have found my way here. * (Dimitri's face brightens up, but only for a moment.) * Shan Yu: Nor would I! * (Shan Yu and his huns appear in the doorway. The huns surround the people and take the knights into custody.) * Shan Yu: After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. (To Dimitri) Dear Dimitri, I always knew you would someday be of use to me. * Dimitri: (Embarrassed) No! * Kayley: What are you talking about? * Shan Yu: Why, he led me right to you, my dear. * Kayley: You're a liar! * Shan Yu: And look what else I've caught in my net--Captain Garrett, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. (To all) There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend. (To huns) Lock them up. * Dimitri: No, please, master. (Hides his face in embarrassment) No, no! * Shan Yu: Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there. Category:BruceHogan426 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes